


"When I Dare To Be Powerful..."

by Little_Writer_Babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Domestic Dansen, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Gen, mentorships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: After the merging of the multiverses, Kara sets out to find the alternate versions of herself and comes across none other than Power Girl. However, this is not the Power Girl she remembers and the newcomer quickly finds an unexpected familiarity with Alex and Kelly. Will this new hero be able to cut it or will her inexperience lead to tragedy?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Tanya Spears, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Tanya Spears, Kelly Olsen & Tanya Spears
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	"When I Dare To Be Powerful..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've been absent lately because I had the pleasure of working on an amazing zine that I'm eager to share with you!
> 
> This is my contribution to the BLDCine Volume 1: Black Girl Magic.The zine’s goal is to raise representation for the amazing black women of the Arrowverse and raise money for some fantastic charities that benefit black women. I hope you enjoy this piece! Please share to raise awareness and consider purchasing the zine at the below link. It’s a 160 page zine full of fics, art, and videos, and the cost is $25 plus $1.99 handling fee charged by the hosting platform. The entirety of the donations will be going to charity. 
> 
> [Click here to order the zine!](https://bldcine1.storenvy.com/products/31090435-bldcine-volume-1-black-girl-magic)  
> 
> 
> If you experience any problems while ordering or have questions,  
> please contact the zine moderators at bldcine@hotmail.com

**Part I**

It was a strange world they were currently living in, or rather, an amalgam of many.

Kara still had trouble with the concept despite being central to the remaking of the universe; the merging of worlds. Most people came out the other side unchanged, completely unaware that there had ever been a different version of themselves.

But there were still outliers. Those who remembered all their past iterations and were confused as to who they were _now_.

Some were human.

Most, aliens like Kara.

Something about their physiology made it impossible for all their counterparts to merge seamlessly.

The DEO had already dealt with the complications of multiple Brainiacs!

If there could be other “Brainys”, then it stood to reason there would also be other “Supergirls”, though they went by a variety of monikers.

Since Lex had _finally_ been defeated, Alex had taken back control of the DEO and their tracking systems had found a record of no less than a dozen versions of Kara Danvers.

Surprisingly, none of them possessed any special abilities.

So, when the DEO had gotten a hit about “Power Girl”, one of the few alternates that Kara had personally met, she took off for New York without a second thought.

She briefly wondered why her counterpart was reported to be running with the Teen Titans, but she figured it must be some sort of mentorship.

As she touched down in front of the giant T positioned on the waterfront, she was met by an unusual welcome.

“Long way from National City, Supergirl.”

The comment came from above her as a pretty teen with smooth dark skin and a striking set of Afro puffs appeared from behind the massive building. Before Kara’s eyes, the girl went from an impressive twenty feet tall to just over the hero’s height! It was clear she was one of the Titans, though Kara didn’t know enough about their lineup to pinpoint which one.

“I’m looking for Power Girl.” Kara replied, puffing her chest and crossing her arms, signature Supergirl pose on full display. She hated that she was feeling slightly intimidated by the younger hero.

“You found her.” The girl quipped, her stance mimicking the hero’s.

“ _You’re_ Power Girl?”

“In the flesh.” The girl leaned casually against the side of the tower, picking absently at her nails. Kara eyed her critically, trying to decide if she was annoyed or impressed by the teen’s stubbornness.

“Look,” Kara began, trying desperately to maintain her cool. “I know you guys do the whole ‘teen hero’ thing, which is _great_ , but I really need to speak to the _real_ Power Girl.”

“I _am_ the real Power Girl. _You_ came looking for _me_!” The girl asserted with a defiant jut of her chin.

Kara sighed deeply, dragging a hand through her hair as she decided how to handle this unexpected situation. The move made the girl before her freeze.

She knew that move, equal parts admiration and frustration.

“Karen?” The girl swallowed harshly as she inched closer. “Is it...is it really _you_?”

“No, my name is…” Kara paused, unsure of whether to reveal her identity to a stranger. Then she realized quickly the girl must have known her counterpart. “My name is _Kara_. Kara Danvers.”

“You look so much like her,” the girl explained quietly, all her previous bravado gone. “She was my mentor, Karen Starr. She gave me her name.”

Realization dawned on Kara almost immediately. “Karen Starr was Power Girl and she gave her name to you?”

“Yeah… among _other_ things…” The girl admitted, growing quieter by the moment. “When everything _changed_ , I thought she would be back. Then you showed up, and I thought just now you might be… _her._ ”

“I’m sorry, I’m not.” Kara apologized, her heart going out to the girl who suddenly looked so small, so young. “What’s your name? Your real name, I mean...”

“Tanya Spears,” the girl responded, regaining some of her confidence as she extended a hand to Kara.

The super took it with a kind smile. “Nice to meet you, Tanya. How would you like to take a trip to National City?”

* * *

Kelly didn’t really know what to expect when she arrived at the DEO later that day. Alex had been rambling worse than Kara when she called, but Kelly had caught a few details.

First, Kara apparently at some point had an alternate Earth counterpart who called herself “Power Girl”. Secondly, while many of the “other” Kara’s remained after the merging of worlds, Power Girl had not. And third, Power Girl seemed to have left behind a protégé to carry on her legacy.

A protégée who now seemed to fall to Kara.

According to Alex’s excited ramble, Kara was overwhelmed at the prospect of yet _another_ super-powered protégée, while her sister was thrilled! Kelly supposed the only way to figure out her role in all this was to meet the girl in question herself.

She rounded the corner to Alex’s office and paused to observe the lone occupant.

The girl couldn’t have been more than seventeen, tall but not fully confident in her height. She had lovely dark skin and Kelly took a moment to admire the girl’s massive afro puffs! As Kelly watched her, she noted how the girl stood a bit taller each time someone passed the office, long arms crossed over her chest defensively.

Kelly knew those mannerisms, employed them herself as a youth freshly enlisted.

She had been a trifecta of features the military failed to value: black, female and gay. Even if they hadn’t known about her sexuality, the first two were more than enough to gain her scorn and mistrust.

Trying to make yourself seem bigger, _older_ in unfamiliar surroundings was a tried and true defense tactic, one that had served her well. The girl in question was clearly on edge, even if she had willingly followed Kara back to the DEO.

“So that’s the girl who's stolen my fiancées heart?” Kelly quipped as footsteps approached behind her.

The sweet smell of leather and gunpowder enveloped her right before a strong pair of arms did. “Never.” Alex chuckled quietly, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

“You sure?” Kelly asked, a soft smile playing upon her lips as she spun to face her love. “When you called earlier, you sounded _quite_ enamored.”

“What can I say, she’s impressive. Karen, or ‘Other Kara’ as I’ve taken to calling her, sure knew how to pick her protegees. I mean, babe, she has TWO PhD’s!”

“So, do you. As well as a doctorate if I recall.”

“True. But I’m not partially Kryptonian and only seventeen!”

That part _did_ catch Kelly’s attention. As far as she knew, Kryptonians were in short supply on Earth. “Well, now I _have_ to meet her.”

“You’re teasing me.” Alex’s pout was in full effect, and Kelly hastened to kiss it away.

“No, baby. I just find it cute that you and this girl have built such a connection so quickly.”

“She’s awesome, babe.” Alex asserted; pout diminished but not fully gone. “She’s how I always pictured ourdaughter would be.”

“You’ve dreamed about _our_ kids?” Kelly knew that her fiancée wanted children, and they’d discussed the possibility, but Kelly had never envisioned what those children would look like.

It seemed Alex had!

“Of course!” The Director was beaming now. “I always wanted a mini version of you. She would be smart and _stubborn_ and beautiful, just like you. That’s what I see in Tanya.”

“ _Alex_ ,” Kelly was slightly taken aback. “Are you sure?”

“So sure.” Alex pulled Kelly closer with a soft smile. “I am marrying a beautiful, strong, intelligent _black woman_ …and that’s who I want our daughter to be someday.”

Kelly took a moment to let her love’s statement sink.

Alex was amazing, and Kelly was always sure to recognize the effort the Director put into understanding _her_ …into understanding her struggles.

Because she had come home from war with a broken heart and a crushing secret; facing injustices she had supposedly been fighting to prevent.

Because at home she was “free” …until someone disliked the color of her skin. She was a decorated soldier…but only in the right circles. For every inch she gained, a foot was stripped away.

And Alex did her level best to understand, to empathize and position herself as an ally.

Kelly supposed she had Maggie to thank for that.

Before the tiny Latina had crashed into Alex’s life, the agent had been like anyone born to privilege… blissfully unaware she’d had any.

Of course, Alex had survived a childhood like no other, but never did she question whether those hardships befell her solely based on her appearance.

After all, Alex was white, educated and ambitious. Her being gay barely more than a disruption at Thanksgiving.

For Kelly, that had been the straw that broke the camel’s back in more ways than one.

She had no doubt that Alex understood the magnitude of the statement she had just made, but Kelly also wanted to discuss the idea more in-depth.

Preferably when they were alone.

The DEO was no place to have such life altering conversations but Kelly wasn’t about to let the topic drop without first acknowledging Alex’s proclamation. 

“How did I get so lucky?” she mused but Alex shook her head quickly.

“ _I’m_ the lucky one. Now come on, you’re gonna love her!” Alex beamed as she grabbed Kelly’s hand and led them into the office.

**Part II**

Tanya had heard whispers of The DEO during her exploits with the Titans but had never imagined she would _ever_ end up there, let alone in the Director’s office!

She had to admit, for a secret government agency focused on inclusion both terrestrial and otherwise, it was unexpectedly… _white_. There were a few agents of color milling about the base, but none of them seemed to hold any _real_ power within the chain of command.

The exceptions had been a serious but friendly Latina agent named Vasquez who had clearly been keeping an eye on her at Alex’s behest and a dark, serious man named J’onn J’onzz who was apparently not a man at all! Part of her wanted to ask the man why he chose to wear a form that was largely disrespected when he could have been _literally_ anyone else. The other part of her felt a strange kinship with the older man that he chose to willingly suffer alongside people who had been oppressed like his own.

It was admirable to be sure.

Still, from what she could see, the agency suffered from a severe lack of diversity, something she remembered all too well from her time with the Titans. She had failed to mention to Kara that she had only been at the tower to collect a few things and say her goodbyes. The Titans, as it turned out, weren’t the right fit for her after all.

“Hey, Tanya!”

The girl in question yelped at the intrusion as Alex burst through the door, a large chunk of the desk she had been leaning against broken off in her hands! Alex was completely oblivious as she tugged Kelly forward to make introductions.

“Kelly Olsen, this Tanya Spears, also known as the new ‘Power Girl’. And Tanya, this is my fiancée, Kelly.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tanya met Kelly’s outstretched hand with a shy smile. “Sorry about the, uh…” She gestured to the crumpled edge of the desk guiltily.

“The what?” Alex followed her gaze towards the damage and smiled widely. “Oh that? Don’t worry about it, kid. Kara destroys at least one piece of furniture a _week_! And she was even worse when she first came into her powers. Trust me, you’re way ahead of her learning curve.”

Tanya’s smile widened at the thought that she was better adjusted than her predecessor but she still cast a suspicious glance at Kelly as Alex spoke candidly about her super-powered sister. The Director didn’t miss the action and quickly addressed the unspoken tension.

“It’s okay, kid. Kelly knows about Kara. She’s family, just like you now.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” the girl responded, smiling shyly once more. “I could honestly still use some combat training. Karen taught me a lot, but she was kind of a lone wolf. Super _-_ I mean _Kara,_ said you taught her how to work with a team.”

“Weren’t you just working with the Titans?” Kelly piped in, surprised by the girl’s statement.

“Yeah, uh, for a while,” Tanya hedged before adding quietly. “It just, um, wasn’t a good fit.”

Alex nodded, easily slipping back into her Director persona. “Not every team is the right fit, it takes time to find your people. We’d be happy to help. We’ll need to evaluate you first; get a handle on your abilities, strengths and weaknesses. I also heard you have some mean skills in the computer lab.”

“I dabble.” Tanya shrugged casually, unable to hide her growing smile.

“I bet. Hang tight with Kel for a few minutes and then maybe we can have some fun in the lab.”

Alex dropped a quick kiss on Kelly’s lips and with a wink towards Tanya, she was out the door and barking orders.

“Wow. She must _really_ like you.”

Tanya spun to face Kelly, surprised by the statement. “What makes you say that?”

“She invited you to her lab,” Kelly stated, taking a seat on Alex’s couch and gesturing for Tanya to do the same. “She’s only taken me down there once and under duress. I was so bored I fell asleep within the first hour and she never asked me back!” Kelly finished with a laugh.

“So, you’re not a scientist too?”

“Nope. I’m a psychologist.”

“That’s cool…I guess.” Tanya shrugged noncommittally.

“Gee, thanks.” Kelly chuckled at the girl’s answer. “I know I’m not a superhero or secret agent scientist like everyone else, but I’ve seen my fair share of action.”

Tanya perked up as Kelly spoke. “Yeah?”

“Two tours in Afghanistan. I, uh, lost someone close to me, so I got out.” Kelly answered honestly. “And now, I help veterans and other people deal with their PTSD and try not to worry too much about my fiancée fighting aliens twice her size!” She finished with a slightly strained smile. Kelly still had a few issues surrounding her love’s safety, but she wasn’t ready to share that with the teen sitting across from her.

“I take it back. That is actually _very_ cool!” Tanya amended her earlier statement with a smile. “Why a psychologist and not an agent like Alex?”

“Honestly, I got tired of _hurting_ … other people and myself. So, I decided that I would do what I could to help them heal. When I first got out, I was a mess. A colleague of mine recommended me to an amazing therapist, an older black lady. She was warm but also straightforward when she needed to be. She reminded me of my mom and grandma, and for the first time in therapy, I felt _heard_. I wanted to be that for someone else. You?”

“Me?” Tanya squeaked, unprepared to become the focus of the conversation. 

“Alex gave me a little background on you: Two PhD’s, youngest graduate of MIT _and_ a superhero? That’s some ‘black girl magic’, as the kids say!”

“Nobody says that…” Tanya muttered with a fond smile, bumping her shoulder against Kelly’s lightly. “You know, she reminds me of Karen…and my _mom_.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah. My mom was a scientist too; always running experiments, falling asleep in her lab waiting on results. I would go there after school, and she would let me hang out with her, show me all these different ways to code. When I got into MIT, she was so proud!”

“I can imagine.” Kelly took a chance and placed a gentle hand on the girl’s knee picking up on the undercurrent of sadness in the girl’s words. “Is that where you met Karen?”

“Kind of. My mom worked with her at Starr Industries. Karen read some of my mom’s theories and hired her after one meeting! Once I graduated, I started interning there. After,” Tanya paused, tears building in her eyes. “After my mom _passed,_ Karen took me in, helped me become a hero. I just didn’t want anyone else to lose someone they loved… like _that_.”

“Ah,” Kelly nodded with a knowing smile. “A protector. You’ll fit right in with this family!”

“I guess I get that from Karen.” Tanya agreed with a watery smile. “Alex reminds me so much of her, too. Tough and grumpy on the outside. Squishy and sappy on the inside!”

“Hey!” Kelly objected with an offended gasp. “That’s the love of my life you’re talking about! Though between you and me,” she leaned closer to the girl, “you’re not wrong.”

“And she runs this whole place?”

“Yep. J’onn’s an old friend of her dad’s who recruited her out of college, and when he stepped down, he passed the torch to her so to speak.”

“He seems… _interesting_ …” Tanya wasn’t quite sure how else to phrase it.

Kelly just laughed, flashing her a wide smile. “As aliens go, he and Kara are by far the most ‘human’.”

“Before you and Alex came in, I was wondering why he chose to look like…well, _us_?”

“That’s definitely a question for ‘Space Dad’ to answer on his own,” Kelly responded delicately. “Though it can’t be easy…for any of you.”

Tanya knew what Kelly was hinting at and stood from the couch quickly, trying to distance herself from the conversation. “Is this part of the DEO induction ceremony? Combat training _and_ free therapy?” She tried to joke weakly though her voice sounded hollow.

“No therapy,” Kelly assured with an understanding smile. “But I remember what it’s like to feel like an outsider, an _imposter_ even though you know you deserve a seat at the table.” Kelly paused when Tanya came back to sit beside her. “I was one of only two women in my unit, and a lot of people felt like we didn’t deserve to be there. Even though we passed all the same training, there were still people who insisted women had no place in the field.”

Tanya nodded sullenly before admitting, “This whole hero thing is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Not a lot of diversity in the superhero ranks?”

“Or here.” Tanya retorted before catching herself! Kelly merely gave her a sad smile of understanding.

“Alex is working on that, but it’s an uphill battle. She’s been reaching out to heroes of color all over the country. Even made a few connections with a super family out in Freeland. Had you not run into Kara; you probably would have been next on her list.”

“Freeland?” Tanya stared at Kelly with wide eyes. “She knows Black Lightning?”

“And his partners.” Kelly confirmed. “I’m sure Alex would be happy to make an introduction. Maybe they could give you some tips on how to navigate all _this…”_ Kelly gestured vaguely. “Most people already distrust aliens but adding a black face to the mix surely doesn’t help.”

“You have no idea…” Tanya groused before turning hopeful. “She would do that?”

“If you asked her nicely.” Kelly smirked before taking the girl's hand in her own. “Or I can ask her. It’s up to you.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not! You can always come to me. I’ll be here if you wanna talk, free of charge. Remember, I’m a staunch supporter of ‘black girl magic’.”

“I told you nobody says that,” Tanya muttered again with a fond smile as she leaned into the warm hug Kelly offered. It had been a long time since she’d allowed herself to be this vulnerable, and it felt freeing to open up, if only a little.

“I see how it is,” a voice quipped from the doorway. The two women pulled apart to find Alex leaning against the door jam with a smirk. “Pretend to be my friend then steal my girl behind my back!”

“It’s not-I mean we weren’t-I don’t...” Tanya jumped away from Kelly, sputtering comically before Alex put her out of her misery.

“I’m just teasing you, kid. I know you’re _painfully_ straight, and I’ll try not to hold it against you.” Alex quipped, throwing an arm over the girl’s shoulders. “I remember Kara telling me that you and a certain young Mr. West had a little something…”

“Babe,” Kelly chastised lovingly. “Don’t tease her. And it’s actually ‘a little somethin’, somethin’!” She finished with a chuckle and wink at Tanya.

Tanya blushed, covering her face with her hands as she mumbled, “I hate it here already.”

“Doubtful.” Alex deadpanned as she pushed the girl towards the door. “Come on. Training room is ready, and Kara is dying to spar without the red sunlamps.”

“Red sunlamps?”

Alex rolled her eyes as she continued shoving Tanya towards the door. “You have A LOT to learn about being Kryptonian. No time like the present.”

Before Tanya could even respond, the Director was dragging her down a stairwell towards the lower levels of the base. Kelly watched the pair go with a fond smile, more excited than ever to revisit the conversation of having a family with her fiancée.

**Part III**

“She’s okay, kid. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Vasquez tried to soothe Tanya as the pair watched Hamilton and her team work through the frosted Medbay glass. “I can’t imagine how scary it is to watch someone you’re close to get hurt like that. I know Alex isn’t your mother but-“

“You’re right. She’s _not_ my mother!”

Kelly rounded the corner just in time to catch Tanya’s statement. She had to admit that while the words stung, they weren’t all that unexpected. It was a phrase Kelly had been waiting for, or bracing for, if she were being honest with herself. Tanya had been in their lives for just over six months, and the pair could feel the familial connection strengthen with each weekend the girl spent with them.

However, Kelly knew their roles in the teen’s life were… _undefined_.

At first, Tanya would just show up at the DEO to train with Alex or conduct some wacky experiment before speeding back to New York. But soon the girl was stopping by their house for dinner which progressed to spending the night, and before Kelly knew it, she had begun thinking of their guest room as _Tanya’s_.

Of course, Tanya didn’t need a room in their modest little suburban home. Karen Starr had seen to that.

In truth, the teen could have bought their home ten times over with the assets bequeathed her by the former Power Girl. But Kelly could tell the girl was in serious need of connection, and since the teen had taken a shine to her and Alex, the pair were more than happy to provide.

Yet they weren’t Tanya’s parents…

And in moments like this, when emotions were running high, the teen was bound to lash out.

Hell, Kelly wanted to lash out too because Alex, _her_ Alex, _their_ Alex was lying in the Medbay with two broken ribs, a collapsed lung and a serious concussion.

Because no matter how many invulnerable Kryptonians the Director surrounded herself with, she still felt the compulsion to step in front of bullets.

Because even if Tanya didn’t view Alex as her parent, the eldest Danvers saw the stubborn girl as her _child_. Her _responsibility._

So, she hadn’t hesitated to step between Tanya and her assailant, whether the bullets were Kryptonite or not. And now, Alex was fighting for her life, Kelly was fighting to keep her emotions in check, and Tanya was wracked with guilt because she hadn’t been fast enough.

Just like she hadn’t been fast enough to save her mother.

Kelly knew that was the real reason Tanya was lashing out. Taking a deep breath, she moved to sit beside the distraught teen, close but not touching. Vasquez stayed near the window in an effort to give the two women some space, ever vigilant to her Director.

“I know we’re not your parents, that we could never replace them,” Kelly began slowly watching the tears stream down the girl’s face. “But we both care about you very much because we know what it’s like….”

Tanya glanced her way when Kelly paused, scooting slightly closer without reaching out. Kelly took that as her cue to continue.

“Alex…she knows what it’s like for people to put unreasonable expectations on you. They push and push because they see how _smart_ you are, but they forget…you’re just a _kid_. And suddenly you’re out in this big world, making these big adult decisions, people depending on you all the time and nobody ever asks if you’re _ready_.”

Tanya moved infinitesimally closer, her hand barely grazing Kelly’s on the cold, metal bench.

“She knows how it feels to lose a parent, just when you need them the most. How much guilt you carry when you find that love and acceptance in someone else.”

“And you?” Tanya’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Me? I know about all that too. But I also know how much harder it is to handle those things while people are judging you based on appearance. Where your brown skin is a target and your crown,” Kelly paused again, gently running her hand through one of Tanya’s puffs, “your crown is a cause for scorn.”

“She shouldn’t have done that.” Tanya whispered, collapsing into Kelly’s open arms. “Why did she do that?”

“Alex did what she would have done for anyone she loves.”

“I…I love her too.”

Kelly smiled gently as she pulled the girl closer, rubbing her back softly. “She knows, sweetie.”

“And, uh…you too.”

“You better!” Kelly teased lightly, placing a quick kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her.” Tanya pulled away from Kelly, shoulders hunched in shame. “What kind of hero am I?”

“Don’t.” Kelly moved to kneel before the girl, placing a firm hand under her chin. She waited until Tanya met her eyes. “Don’t do that to yourself. Alex will always do what she can to protect her family. And that’s what you are to us, whether you want it or not!”

Tanya couldn’t suppress a small smile at that, but it quickly faded when Kara rounded the corner, still clad in her super-suit.

“Kelly! How is she?” Kara asked, breathless with concern.

“She, uh, just got out of surgery. We’re just waiting for Hamilton to give us the all clear to go see her.”

“Good, that’s good.” Kara hugged her future sister-in-law tight, knowing how much it affected Kelly when Alex was hurt. “And you?” Kara spun towards Tanya. “Are you okay, kid? I’m so sorry I was stuck across town dealing with an explosion on the waterfront!”

Tanya blinked up at the super, surprised at the other woman’s concern. “I’m okay…it’s just Alex…she just…”

“Hey,” Kara placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I’ve been there. Doesn’t matter that we’re the invulnerable Kryptonians, Alex still insists on protecting _us._ ”

Before she could respond, Hamilton popped her head out the Medbay doors informing the small group that Alex was out of the woods and eager for visitors. Kara held herself back, allowing Tanya to enter first. She could still feel the guilt rolling off the girl in waves, and she knew seeing Alex alive and awake would go a long way to ease her anxiety.

Kelly also resisted the urge to race into the room and kiss Alex senseless. There was something she needed to know first. As she neared the door to the Medbay, she grabbed Vasquez by the arm and pulled the agent gently aside.

“Everything all right, Ma’am?”

“It’s just ‘Kelly’, Susan. You _know_ that.” Kelly had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as she corrected the agent.

“I don’t know what you mean, Mrs. Director.” Vas responded with a barely hidden smirk.

“Funny.” Kelly responded dryly. “But your sense of humor isn’t why I wanted to talk to you.”

“You want to know what happened today.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Alex doesn’t go on missions anymore, not unless it’s absolutely necessary. So why was she out there, and why did it all go wrong?”

Vasquez sighed deeply before pulling Kelly even further away from the Medbay as she laid out the litany of events that had led them to this moment.

It had started with a disturbance downtown that Tanya was adamant she could handle.

Alex had agreed only because Kara was occupied with a fire on the docks, and Dreamer was stuck at CatCo doing her _actual_ job. Power Girl had arrived on the scene with Alpha Team in tow, Vasquez now at the lead. Kelly had never heard the name of the alien causing the commotion before, but she couldn’t focus on that minor detail.

Despite sending Tanya out on her own, Alex couldn’t resist the urge to observe the girl in action. She’d only donned her jacket and her sidearm out of habit before she had taken her bike to the scene. All was going well, Tanya putting her training to good use and Vas and Alpha Team working to keep the fight contained and get any bystanders to safety.

Then NCPD arrived.

“We had it all under control, Ma’am.” The agent was too caught up in her story now to note how Kelly flinched at the slip. “They drew on her, with no provocation.”

National City Police Department, like so many of their counterparts across the country, had come under intense scrutiny for its blatant discrimination against people of color _and_ aliens. Tanya, unfortunately, was _both_ and instantly drew their ire. Before the teen knew what was happening, she had been surrounded by half a dozen squad cars with no less than twelve loaded weapons pointed in her direction!

All this even though Vasquez had shown them her badge and was ordering the officers to stand down. 

Alex had seen enough and quickly moved to intercept, both shocked and enraged! She’d never expected the officers to refuse her order to stand down, and when she reached for her badge, the telltale click of a firing pin was all the warning she’d had before a trigger-happy rookie unloaded two bullets into her vest!

Kelly hadn’t realized she was crying until Vasquez laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Ma’am. I shouldn’t have said –“

“It’s not your fault, Vas. And I asked,” Kelly assured her, swiping angrily at the hot tears still running down her cheeks. “Though apparently I can’t handle it.” She finished with a self-deprecating laugh.

“You shouldn’t have to.” Vasquez's statement was blunt and angry. “This shouldn’t have happened, shouldn’t _still_ be happening.”

Now it was Kelly’s turn to offer comfort. “You’re right. This just means we all have to work that much harder, so no one _else_ has to handle it.”

Vas nodded sullenly before straightening her shoulders and swiping a sleeve quickly across her face to rid it of tears. “I’m sure the Director is wondering where you are, you should probably head in there. The shooter is in custody and we won’t make any moves without her word.”

“Thanks, Vas.”

“You’re welcome… _Kelly._

* * *

It had been two weeks since the _incident_ and even though Alex was getting better, she was not, in fact, in any shape to leave the Medbay, despite her protests. A nasty post-op infection had reset the timetable on her recovery and Alex was not at all happy about it. In order to keep the surly Director under control, Tanya and Kelly had set up camp by her bedside, doing all they could to distract and entertain the injured woman.

Power Girl had yet to return to her normal duties, something that hadn’t slipped Kelly’s notice. After Tanya had once again refused Kara’s offer to patrol with her, Kelly decided to address the elephant in the room.

“No patrols tonight?” She’d posed the question quietly, as Tanya sat beside her, head leaning gently against her shoulder.

“They don’t need me,” the girl whispered back with a shrug, both women working hard not to disturb Alex who had _finally_ fallen asleep.

“It’s okay, you know,” Kelly sat up a bit so she could look the girl in the eye, “to be afraid.”

Tanya stiffened beside her, the girl’s eyes flitting to Alex then back. “I’m not afraid.”

“ _When I dare to be powerful, to use my strength in the service of my vision, then it becomes less and less important whether I am afraid._ Audre Lourde said that. She was an impressive woman who didn’t let the color of her skin or whom she chose to love stop her from being extraordinary. And she was _right,”_ Kelly poked Tanya gently with her finger for emphasis. “If you’re out there using your strength to inspire others, you don’t need to be afraid.”

“Why do you want me to go back out there?” Tanya was understandably confused. “Alex got _hurt_ because of _me_!”

Kelly resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing it would not be received kindly. “Alex is more than capable of landing herself in a Medbed. _Trust me_. And do you think she would have stepped in front of those bullets if she didn’t believe in _you_? Didn’t believe in all the good that you do, will continue to do?”

“Okay, so I go back out there, I do more ‘good’, and then _what_?” Tanya questioned angrily. “They’ll still be another black kid gunned down for no reason, more violence, more discrimination. What does me going out in a stupid suit do to change any of _that_?”

Alex groaned slightly from the bed behind them, and Kelly gently led the girl into the hall to avoid disturbing her further.

“Nothing changes overnight, baby,” Kelly cooed as she pulled the girl into her arms. “But every generation that sweats and strives and _bleeds_ , makes way for those that come behind them to go that much further. Your mom did that for you when she worked late nights and never gave up on her dream even when other people put her down. My mom did that when she worked doubles to put me through private school because the one in our neighborhood was full of gangs. We look up to them because they never accepted the boxes people tried to force them into. Their strength gave _us_ opportunities.”

“And my suit?” Tanya asked, voice muffled as she kept her face pressed against the older woman’s chest.

“Think what it will mean to some little black girl out there to see _you_ : in your suit, with your natural hair and confidence, fighting side by side with Supergirl. To see you embracing who you are while standing up to the bad guys, no matter what uniform they wear. You’ll show them how to fight not just with their fists, but with _this_.” Kelly paused to kiss the girl’s temple gently. “I’d say that’s quite a legacy, wouldn’t you?”

“No fair,” Tanya mumbled before turning her face towards Kelly. “You used your ‘shrink powers’ on me.”

“Did I?” Kelly questioned with a tender smile. “Do you feel better?”

“A little.”

“Good enough to go on patrol?”

“Not yet.” Tanya responded, tightening her hold on Kelly’s waist. “Maybe tomorrow…”

Kelly hummed noncommittally as she stroked the girl’s back gently. “There’s always tomorrow.”


End file.
